Sweets
by Kahou
Summary: Syaoran Li hated anything sweet. Then he met Sakura Kinomoto. Drabble.
1. Chocolate

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura  
**Title**: Sweets  
**Genre**: Romance**  
Rating**: Rated K+ or PG**  
Summary**: Syaoran Li rejects all sweets from the female population as he tells them "I do not eat sweet things". But, why did Syaoran Li accept Sakura Kinomoto's sweet? Drabble.  
**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura is procession of CLAMP.  
**Author's Notes**: So, yep a drabble. I'm not quite sure of the exact definition of drabble but I know it's supposed to be one hundred words. So, I'll try for that.**  
**

* * *

I stared at the emerald eyed girl who smiled up at me with a bag of sweets in her hand. 

I was prepared to tell her "I don't eat sweets."

"Kugyo-Senpai told me you love sweets."

Kugyo set this innocent girl up.

I sighed.

Obviously, Kugyo was still upset about me declining her cookies from **three** months ago.

I studied the sweets in the bag.

Chocolate.

My breath hitched.

That's the only sweet that no one gave me and I loved.

I smiled and took the plastic bag with chocolate inside.

It didn't hurt that the girl was cute, either.

* * *

**A/N**: Is that a drabble? It was 100 words but I have no clue. It isn't really "romantic" I supposed but oh well! I wasn't sure which ending was better.; the current one of the one with the lines:  
I smiled and took the plastic bag with chocolate.  
It didn't hurt that the girl had a beautiful smile. 

Also, when a girl gives a guy chocolate it's pretty much telling him that she likes him. If the guy accepts then usually means he likes her too. (That's how it works in China. I'm not about Japan.)

So review and all that because it'd make me smile.


	2. Sugar Water

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura  
**Story Title**: Sweets  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: Rated T or PG-13  
**Summary**: Syaoran Li boasts that he's so hot that he'll catch on fire. So, Sakura Kinomoto threw a glass of water on him. It was a safety precaution. Drabble.  
**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura is possession of CLAMP.  
**Author's Notes**: I found out that I really like to write drabbles. They're short and sweet. So yeah, this one's a bit longer then last time's. Oh and this drabble isn't connected to the previous.

* * *

Everyone drank from the glasses filled with tangy water. It was decided that water with eight drops, no more or less, of lemon juice was summer's new thing. 

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She drank water with sugar instead.

Most were clustered around a teen with tousled chestnut hair and amber eyes. Everyone who wasn't part of the tight group was glancing at the attractive host constantly.

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She stared at the sky instead.

Likely you'd find the females wearing bikinis that left not much to imagination. The males clad in board shorts that rode low on their hips to show off their defined eight pack abs. Everyone looked prepared for a steamy beach commercial.

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She wore a light sundress instead.

"I need a drink. I'm so hot, I'll catch on fire." He boasted loudly. He spoke of his attractiveness and everyone didn't even hesitate to nod in agreement.

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She rolled her emerald eyes instead.

All watched the male cross the deck to grab a glass. His body lean yet graceful. The girls wishing to have him. The guys wishing to be him. Everyone watched in awe.

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She simply grabbed a glass instead.

Too many gasped in shock. As the emerald-eyed girl poured a glass of tangy water on the God-like host. Everyone's mouth hung wide open.

Everyone except one girl that is.  
She was instead busy from a kiss.

Everyone drank from the glass filled with tangy water. They all loved the taste of the eight drops, no more or less, of lemon juice. Everyone agreed it was summer's new thing.

Everyone except one boy that is.  
He liked the taste of sugar instead

* * *

**A/N**: 300 Words. So, triple the length of the last. Yeas, I know that my pattern of: Everyone except one girl that is. Then six words with instead included was ruined by the last two. We just will say the words 'of' and 'a' don't really count as a word. But, yes I did count it in my word count. Never mind, just pretend I kept to the pattern. It'd make me feel better.

Review it'll make me grin.


	3. Sweetness

**Category**: Card Captor Sakura  
**Story Title**: Sweets  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: Rated K+ or PG  
**Summary**: Syaoran Li hated anything sweet. Then he met Sakura Kinomoto. Drabble.  
**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura is possession of CLAMP.  
**Author's Notes**: Drabbles say everything in complete sweet and simple-ness.

* * *

She radiated sweetness.

She practically defined sweetness.

Syaoran simply hated anything sweet.

-

Thing weren't quite right that day.

Syaoran buried his head into his hands.

He couldn't believe that he forgot his textbook.

His stupid classmates actually refused to share with him.

Syaoran continued to groan as he recalled his troubling morning.

"Here's a book." He noticed that Sakura Kinomoto was standing by.

"You looked sad. I hate sadness." She blatantly pointed out to him.

Simple and Sweet.

He smiled toward her and took the book. He liked her simplenes and...

sweetness.

* * *

A/N: 94 Words. My pattern this time is that there would be one more word for each sentence than the previous line. 'Simple and Sweet' and 'sweetness' are the exceptions.

Life's short. Review.


End file.
